Our story
by ShadowKissed-Deni
Summary: Prepare yourself for some randomness. Written for laughs.
1. The Lowdown

**This is probably the most random thing i've ever posted... o_O**

**Well what this is, it's well, it's...**

**kinda hard to explain...**

**lol jk well at my school, we have a pretend family kind of thing like how each friend is related to each other etc. and somehow i mixed Vampire Academy with it... so ya this is what this is i guess... My most random story with a plotline mostly created by my friends and i in random conversations while acting in character...**

**lol these are who the people are... i guess XD**

**Mason-Me (I'm an Adrian girl... but i still love Dimka ;) )**

**God-daughter-Liz (My awesome and cute friend, who is SUPER smart)**

**Rose-Polina aka xXILoveEdwardXx (She's awesome and she writes awesome stories. Check her out. :) )**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters etc. belong to Richelle Mead. I own nothing except for this absoluely CRAZY plotline.**

**-Deni**

* * *

You may not know me… ok maybe you do. The name's Mason Ashford and I've died many times. 'How is this possible?' you ask me. Well… this is my story.

Well you see, I've died many times, the first being by a Strigoi in a damned Strigoi house in Missoula. The rest were basically freak accidents. Anyhow, I've been brought back by two people… Yep, two.

The first being a girl, that I had once loved and now hate. Her name is Rose Hathaway. We were once friends and I eventually fell for her. I couldn't believe how silly I was to! She broke my heart. I died the first time, trying to save _her_ life in the Strigoi house in Missoula. But somehow, she brought me back. She was what do you call it? Shadow-kissed and it gave her some weird powers that she had discovered before and while bringing me back. Then I became shadow-kissed as well… to her. That was really weird and we had a 'bond' just like her and Lissa. That was very awkward.

I wasn't sure if she knew what I was feeling but I knew what she was. After a while, she kinda forgot about me which broke my heart even more. My heart broke even further when I felt how she felt when near… Guardian Belikov. I couldn't believe that they had fallen in love with each other, I mean come on! He was way older than her and she could've done so much better! But that's what I thought at the time. Now I wish that she _was_ with _him_. Dimitri had turned Strigoi during a huge attack at the academy. It was a huge loss. Rose dumped him, I was kind of relieved at the time, but I was still unnoticed. But Dimitri still loved her---I know right, big shock! And he forcefully turned her. After she turned Strigoi, we lost our bond, but I was somewhat relieved. I guessed that it was because to be shadow-kissed, you had to be brought back from the dead, by spirit most likely and so 'life' would have been transferred into you. But when you became Strigoi, the life from the Spirit had disappeared, along with the effects of being shadow-kissed. That was my theory anyway.

While all that was happening, I had graduated along with the rest of my class and was assigned to Adrian Ivashkov. Yes, you heard me correctly, THE Adrian Ivashkov. I was shocked at first but excited. We knew each other… but well, we didn't really know each other. Do you get my point?

After we grew closer, I had feelings for him that were unrecognisable. I knew he had a thing for Rose, but I had to get past that. He knew about Rose turning Strigoi anyway so I hoped that he had lost his feelings for her. I got nervous and sometimes embarrassed when around him, which was basically all the time since I was well, his guardian. It was so weird. But, hey, I guess you can't help who you fall in love with.

So yeah, I'm gay now, I suppose. Adrian actually felt the same way as well which was surprising as hell. We, well he… told the Queen and she was shocked at first but later… congratulated us! In fact, I remember her saying 'At least you're not that Hathaway girl.' Which was pretty obvious to who she was referring to. I was kind of all giddy, that the Queen liked me more than Rose, and Adrian did as well. Life was going well.

Then I got hit by a car…

But Adrian brought me back---he specialized in Spirit which was so handy… especially in the next accidents that came along…

So he was the second person that I was bound to… many times. The next few accidents were related to the weather or just my plain clumsiness. I was hit by a lightning bolt four, no wait, six times. My memory's fading a bit now… which does come with old age I guess… oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm… 56.

I was his guardian for… 20 years. At some point, I confronted Rose, for the last time, because that night, I killed her. It hurt me more than it should have, but it hurt Adrian a lot more than I had expected. I was worried. I had to do something to keep our relationship. So I resigned so we could finally be together. We had a love so strong that nothing else mattered. We didn't care about the rumours, even though he was part of the most important royal family.

We've been together now for years and years, our love growing stronger everyday. I told all of our little stories to my lovely God-daughter, that doesn't have a name. Her parents couldn't decide… so they just called her 'daughter', and I knew her through her grandma. Adrian and I went bowling sometimes and I met a woman named Sharon, we became bowling buddies. Terrible nickname right? Anyway, we became such good friends that she made me the god-father of her grand-daughter… so here I was.

My God-daughter was absolutely adorable and I loved her like my own, after all, Adrian and I couldn't have children. My God-daughter's mother Priscilla hated me and often argued with her mother about what a bad influence I was. But my God-daughter didn't care about my negative side. That negative side being smoking clove cigars, yep, I picked it up from my honey. What worried me was that my God-daughter was getting used to the smell and… was getting addicted… like her dog Sebastian.

Anyway I bet you're wondering why I hate Rose so much. She stole the man I love. You ask me how? Well, Adrian found her body, and brought her back to life. I was furious and heartbroken! Partly because he then ran off with her and left me behind! Turns out that the love we shared was false…

Luckily my God-daughter was there for me, when I was extremely down. The reason why Rose chose Adrian baffled me. I thought that she would go ahead and find Dimitri… but she didn't…

OH! Adrian must've told her… Well after Rose died, for good, Dimitri had fallen in love with Mia… somehow…. I don't know how or why but they ran off together, never to be heard of again. So… that kinda explains Rose's decision... I guess.

Still, I can't believe how Adrian chose her over me so quickly… it really hurt me… she was going to pay…

* * *

**You probably found that really random , yes? (Probably with many grammatical errors too...)**

**I hope you had a little laugh, or even a chuckle. ;)**

**No flames please, this is just a little joke or parody of some sort...**

**Well let me know if i should continue this weirdness by giving me a review!**

**:D**


	2. BAM, CRACK, and a broken lock

**Here is the second chapter(finally!)!!!**

**lol I hope you like the randomness...**

**:P**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters etc. belong to Richelle Mead. I own nothing except for this absoluely CRAZY plotline.**

**-Deni**

* * *

"Hey Godfather." I felt a familiar presence sit next to me on my sofa.

"Hi God-daughter. Wait, how did you get in?" I was alone in an apartment I rented after Adrian... well I wouldn't say dumped, because it hurts, let's say… left momentarily. I just couldn't stay in his family 'mansion' any longer. It reminded me of him. Well of course, it was his home.

"The door was unlocked. You should really get that lock fixed." She was always looking out for me. I sighed.

"I can't be bothered."

"Godfather! You know how dangerous that is! Anyone can come into your house and and and… attack, or maybe even murder you!"

"Honey, I used to be a Guardian. I'll be able to take them on."

"This is because of Adrian isn't it? Ever since he left, temporarily of course, you've been moping all the time!"

"And your point is?"

"You can't be depressed Godfather! It makes me depressed!" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Ugh.

"Fine." I got up off my sofa and looked around for what I needed to fix the lock.

The door suddenly creaked, scaring the hell out of me, causing me to jump.

"Sebastian!" My God-daughter screamed with delight as her dog ran up to her from the door.

"That dog needs a leash." I scoffed as I gathered my equipment.

"That door needs a new lock." My God-daughter replied in a cocky way, just like I taught her. She patted her dog as she sat on the sofa happily.

"Touché." I winked in reply.

I went up to the door ready to fix it when…

BAM!

The door flung open and whacked me in the face, causing me to fall backwards with all the things that I had in my hands falling on top of me.

"Jesus!" I shouted, ok, well, screamed.

"Oh, call me Eddie." I cracked up and looked at the figure standing above and in front of me.

"Heya buddy!" I reached for him with one arm and he pulled me up. The equipment I had fell off of me and onto the floor.

"Uh… sorry about that. I was just too excited to see you. Wait, how come your door let me burst through?" He looked at the door.

"Broken lock…" I admitted.

"Ah ha…" He said looking back at me… creating an awkward silence.

"So… what brings you to town? The last time I saw you, was at that restaurant for your birthday five years ago." I broke the ice, or whatever it's called, or whatever that even means.

"Well… let's just say… that I'm actually working in that restaurant now!" Eddie had shocked us all with surprising news on graduation day. He decided that he didn't want the life of the 'Guardian' and so he told us his true passion. Food. It was surprising that the academy didn't really give a poo and let him go.

"You got the job? No way!" I gave him a quick congratulating hug.

"So I'm here to stay." He had been living amongst humans for ages, and I often wondered how he kept it up. It was good to see him after so long. He was flying all over the place trying to pursue his dream. And he finally made it. He was working at the top restaurant in town, or maybe even country.

"You head chef?" I asked curiously.

"Yup."

"Alright! Good on ya buddy!" I high-fived him and looked at him, really looked at him. He was still pretty much the same, even after those five years that I had last seen him. Then we both heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh. You remember my God-daughter right?" He looked over at her and walked towards her.

"Yeah… wow. You've grown a lot! Oh my, I've forgotten your name! What's your name sweetie?"

"Er… I don't have one…" She replied awkwardly. He looked at me and I nodded, confirming that she was telling the truth.

"Oh… ok…" Everything was sinking in for him.

"Just call her… Niece or something." I provided.

"Alright, Niece it is." He shook her hand.

"So… what now?" I asked.

"Well, I came to visit… and to tell you that since I'm the new Head chef and all, the manager wants to remodel the restaurant and menu and there's going to be an opening night."

"Oh coolies. When?" This sounded fun.

"Next Saturday. And uh… 'Coolies'?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I picked it up from my God-daughter. It's hip right? I'm hip aren't I?"

"Uh… no…" My God-daughter rolled her eyes.

"Meh, whatevs. I know I'm hip!" I started doing a little dance to prove myself.

And then…

CRACK!

"Ok… more like I need a new hip…" I limped back to the sofa.

"You shouldn't dance Godfather. Every time you do, you hurt yourself. It's dangerous." She started to sound serious.

"It's dangerous, because I'm so_ bad_!"

"Yes… you are bad…" She calmed down and rolled her eyes again.

"I didn't mean it in that way! I meant bad as in 'cool'… because I'm hip!"

"Ok… hey do you want me to help you with that lock?" Eddie said all of a sudden, probably feeling left out. Poor Eddie…

"Sure… knock yourself out." Did I mean it literally? You'd think not, but then… he did damage my beautiful face…

My hip was killing me.

"God-daughter, can you please call my chiropractor?"

"Sure." She picked up the phone and punched in the number.

"Is anything on TV?" I picked up the remote and pressed the 'on' button for my small TV. It was small, but I'll be honest, it was a steal. Literally. I found it on the street on Garbage day.

"Hmmm... another F.R.I.E.N.D.S re-run, I wonder if Phoebe is with Mike yet." I loved F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and Mike wasn't too bad… My God-daughter looked at me disappointingly while she held the phone to her ear.

"What? He's cute!" I stated. She couldn't help but laugh. Ha ha… but I didn't mean it as a joke. He was cute…

"Here." She handed the phone to me. I put the phone to my ear and before I could say anything, the person on the other end cut me off.

"You have seven days…" A creepy female's voice whispered. What the hell?

* * *

**'What the hell?' indeed...**

**I really hope that you liked it!**

**And for those who don't know where the "You have seven days..." quote comes from, it's from the movie 'The Ring'.**

**I think... lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

**And if you like VA (well duh, why else would you be reading my stories?) check out my friends' profiles. They have awesome stories and the links to them are on my profile.**

**:)**


End file.
